Sunbathing
by Roxie Archer
Summary: What begins as an innocent desire for a tan on Bakura's part spirals into insanity when everyone else becomes involved. SHONEN AI! Another collab with Inuchan!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: Another collaboration with Inu-chan! Inu drew this in manga blip form and I wrote it out to post here. Everyone who reads this should see the manga (don't worry, the art is really good) at deviantart under manga-inu-chan. In fact, you might wanna see that before you read this.

Oh yea, and it's shonen-ai, if you didn't catch that from the summary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunbathing

Part 1

Ryou sighed as he slid down on the couch, listening to the local weather report. 93 degrees, they said, with a heat index of 110. It was hot. And just for the hell of it, the air conditioner had just died. The Ryou-puddle on the couch was seriously mourning its death.

"Look at me!" Bakura complained as he entered the living room. "And it's _all_ your fault!"

Ryou mustered the energy to turn his head and look up at his yami. Bakura was standing there dressed in a simple pair of cotton night pants, scowling venomently.

"Back in Egypt I had healthy tan skin and a body that would make Ra jealous. Now I look half dead!"

"You are half dead." Ryou returned, unimpressed.

Bakura huffed and stomped out of the house, closing the front door behind him.

Out on the front lawn, Bakura quickly shed the cotton pants and plopped down in the grass under the warm sun. It was such a beautiful sunny day! By the time the sun sat, he should have a nice tan.

Now, every morning about that time of day, the lady living in the house across the street would pull up the shades above her window and water the flowers in the box there. But today when she pulled up her shades, the sight that met her was Bakura, lying stark naked on the lawn across the street. _How indecent!_ her mind screamed as her face turned a brilliant shade of red. … Ten seconds later she was back with a pair of binoculars.

Ryou sighed heavily. He knew he should go see what Bakura was up to. He'd been thinking that since Bakura had walked out the door. Eventually, he dragged himself up and wandered outside after his yami.

Bakura's pale form stood out drastically against the lush green lawn. Ryou did a double-take as the image sunk in. Bakura was lying sprawled out on the front lawn, right in front of the street and in plain view of all of their neighbors – some of whom did not yet know of his existence and would mistake Bakura for him – and he was _completely unclothed_. The black cotton pants he'd gone outside in were thrown in a crumpled heap to the side.

"_Bakura!"_ Ryou screamed, blushing fiercely at the sight before him. _"What are you doing!" _

Bakrua opened his eyes, grinning up at the other seductively. "Sunbathing." he answered. "Wanna join me?"

Ryou's face darkened to a reddish purple as he flailed his arms frantically and screamed at his yami. **_"Put some clothes on!"_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post Comments: Reviews can be made out to me or Inu for this one,_but I will not allow flames made out to Inu here._I intend to write out each of the blips and depending on reviews, the writings may actually come out before the manga (if Inu is that lazy). Aaand, if anyone has trouble finding Inu, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: WELCOME BACK! This is part 2 of Sunbathing, sorry for the shortness but it's hard to write volume from amanga blip. Everyone should go and see it at deviantart on manga inu-chan's page. And if you like Inu's stuff, Inu also authored "The Evils of a Manga Con", also up here on my account.

Oooh...a warning: Ah-hem..."Drool may short out some keyboards."

On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunbathing Part 2

After being ignored for an agonizing five minutes, Ryou retreated hastily into the house. He had considered for a brief moment, staying there on the lawn with Bakura just so the neighbors would know that _Ryou Bakura_ would never lie naked on his front lawn but then he decided that being seen keeping company with the one who would didn't make the situation any better. Not to mention that every time his eyes strayed in Bakrua's direction, he would get unmistakably light-headed. Eventually Ryou was forced to leave him just to preserve his dignity.

Bakura sighed heavily. Ryou would appreciate this later, when his perfect tanned self was around to admire and stare at. Just then, Marik wandered down the sidewalk on his way to visit the aforementioned thief. Bakura could feel the familiar presence before the other even spoke.

"Huh?" Marik looked down at Bakura, curious. Generally speaking, he'd never known Bakura to be much of an exhibitionist. He'd like to think such things were left to his flauntingly sexy other. But when the "King of Thieves" started lying around naked on the front lawn… Maybe he and Ryou had gotten into another argument…a particularly interesting argument. "Bakura what are you doing?"

Bakura frowned, not bothering to look up at the Egyptian. "Sunbathing." he replied, trying hard to ignore his friend's stupidity.

Marik blinked and grinned down at the other. "Cool, mind if I join you?"

Bakura made no protest as Marik shed his ever-present black cloak along with every ounce of remaining clothing he happened to be wearing and threw himself on the lawn next to his friend with a contented smile at the sun's warmth.

Meanwhile, across the street … the neighbor lowered her binoculars in awe as a trail of blood slid from her nose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post Comments: You guys are great! I love your encouraging reviews. Please review and as usual do not flame on collaborations. Also, if anyone here doesn't mind OTOGIxHONDA, please review for "You and Me". I feel sorry for Otogi, he's so ignored. ... SANKYUU!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: ...proof that I really do intend to finish everything I start... even if it does take an obscene length of time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunbathing Part 3

Gregory Addison _knew_ he was good looking. He had that sort of neo-rugged look going that the girls all went crazy for these days. At 26 he was at the prime of his life and happy to be wed to a wonderful woman. No, Gregory Addison couldn't think of a single thing he didn't have – except maybe a 1957 rag-top convertible, but all good things take time.

On this particular morning, Gregory's sweet, lovely, happily wedded wife seemed to be bird watching from their kitchen window. It was so quaint how she could just stand there for hours with her binoculars watching the little animals. Gregory could just imagine a little squirrel scampering right up to her to be petted. It made him glad he'd decided to settle down.

Yes, he mused as he strolled over to the window to ask her how things were going this morning, and his very own sweet wife was content too. There was absolutely nothing she could possibly desire that he could not provide.

The lady of the house didn't seem to take notice as her husband came to stand behind her. The binoculars were clutched tightly to her chest, all but forgotten. Gregory took a sip of his morning coffee as he followed her gaze out the window and what should meet his eye but their neighbor Bakura and one of his friends … _lying naked on the lawn!_

Coffee unceremoniously drained from his cup to form a nice brown pool on their new fluffy white kitchen mat as he went into shock.

Ten minutes later, a patrol car (courtesy of Mr. Addison) rolled to a stop in front of the Bakura lawn. Deputy Randy Mason had just dropped his partner off at a local grocery to visit with his girlfriend on her break when he'd gotten the call and he figured that a couple of indecent exposures he could handle on his own.

It seemed very straight-forward. There they were, lying on the lawn like it was their own private nude beach, unarmed and grinning in the sun. Deputy Randy Mason figured that if he had to suffer through the heat, so should everyone else so he had absolutely no sympathy for these clowns.

He approached the two with these thoughts in mind and frowned in irritation when they didn't even acknowledge his presence. He was not in the mood to be ignored today.

"Now, I'm going to have to write you up." he declared, sternly. They continued to just lay there, ignoring him, and Deputy Randy Mason's mood worsened. "I'll need your names and the -----" Before Randy could even finish his sentence, the two figures vanished and the deputy chocked as the words died on his lips. _They were gone! _

Suddenly, without warning, as though they had never been there at all, _right before his eyes_ they had vanished like the image on a television set that had just been clicked off!

Slowly, the deputy backed up, placing one foot carefully behind the other, telling himself that nothing had just happened now -_ nothing! _Using every ounce of will power he had, Randy Mason walked calmly - not ran, screaming like a child - to his squad car, got in it and drove away.

The situation continued to eat at him all day until finally, after their shift had ended, Randy Mason spilled his guts, telling the entire story to his partner as they stood side by side, changing out of their uniforms in the locker room at the police station.

Now, it should be noted, that Deputy Randy Mason's partner was, in truth, not very interested in Randy or anything he had to say as he was only two hours away from meeting his girlfriend for a hot date that, if all went well, might possibly end in some hot lovin' at her place later that evening.

In fact, that had been the _only_ thing on his mind since he'd seen her at lunch and even now, as he pulled his shirt over his head, feeling the heated air of the locker room against his bare chest, he could not keep the anticipatory grin off his face…that is until he happened to catch the end of his partner's rant, a few words that somehow got translated from the _blah blah blah_ noise that had been going on in the background the last couple of minutes.

"I think I'm seeing naked men."

He could not get across the room fast enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: There are three more parts to this and they _will_ be done. Special thanks to anyone who came back from reading the last two parts. And as always, if you liked, please review.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Comments: ...part 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunbathing Part 4

Yami and Yugi, on a certain sunny summer day, had decided to pay a visit to Ryou Bakura at his home. Ryou and Yugi were good friends, and on days like this, Yugi found himself thinking that Ryou should have company as he had called that morning and found that Ryou had no plans and Yugi and Yami…and every other sane person including Ryou…had agreed that it wasn't healthy to be locked away in a house with Bakura for too long without contact with the outside world. So in the interest of bringing sanity (and duel monsters cards) to an otherwise stressful environment, Yami and Yugi stepped off of the bus and walked the remainder of the distance to Ryou's house.

Unfortunately…or perhaps fortunately? the first thing they saw upon reaching the house was not Ryou, whom they had come to visit, but his Yami, Bakura, and Marik Ishtar, laying sprawled out on the front lawn - stark naked. The sight shocked Yami so much that at first, he did not know what to say…but that feeling didn't last long.

"What the… _What do you think you're doing?!!_" Yami demanded hysterically, pointing an accusatory finger at the two. "_Put some clothes on right now!!_ You two disgust me! Corrupting my innocent aibou - and everyone else outside! You should be ashamed of yourselves!!!" Yami could not believe that they would be so … callous. It was impossible for anyone walking by not to notice them - women, children, innocent souls like Yugi…

Yugi meanwhile, had in fact noticed them - Bakura and Marik - in all their… shamelessly exposed glory, with their perfectly defined muscles and blessedly well-endowed … assets, because, of course, it was impossible not to. And of course, Yami was equally impossible to miss, shouting at them in all his righteous fury, slender, toned figure taught with stress.

And it was so hot out, Yugi could have sworn it was only getting hotter by the second.

Yugi could just imagine - unintentionally imagine, mind you - Yami laying there, sprawled out on the lawn, bathing in the sun's warmth like a contented cat; lithe, sensual body stretched out and laid bare to welcome the sun's blessing; his skin becoming tanned, a faint glimmer of sweat making it shine…

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts a blush heating his cheeks instantly as he noticed that Yami had stopped yelling and was staring at him.

Yami gave him a curious look and the blush only worsened, overloading Yugi's senses in the heat and his hands slammed to his face as he felt a nose-bleed coming on.

It took Yami a moment to put two and two together so that they equaled four instead of an innocent explanation, but as soon as he had, he felt his own face heat crimson to match his _innocent_ aibou's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: now I'm just waiting on inu to draw out the rest, and maybe put them up on DA


End file.
